Banners and flags are very popular displays of loyalty or association with a nation, group, affiliation, ideology, or other association. Banners have long been used to display loyalty to sports teams, clubs, and scholastic affiliations. Banners have also become popular displays of art or decoration in yards and gardens. Banners are typically mounted on some type of pole from which they hang. Typically displayed banners are only visible from a certain angle or perspective. The point of banners is to display a particular association or to display art, but traditional displays are limited in how they display the banner.
Descriptions of certain details and embodiments follow, including a description of the figures, which can depict some or all of the embodiments described below, as well as discussing other potential embodiments or implementations of the inventive concepts presented herein.